Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 8
Chapter 8 – First Day at CHB I awoke next morning hearing a horn being blown, I walked towards the window, some Campers were already awake, and they were going towards the Dining Pavilion. Is it breakfast already? I took a bath quickly (there was a bathroom inside the Cabin, for the Hunters’ convenience to be away from males no doubt), and wore my regular faded jeans, converse shoes and an orange ‘Camp Half-Blood’ shirt Annabeth handed me before going to sleep last night. I was about get my phone when I realized that Annabeth had already took away, though she said if I needed it, I would just go to her, only if I truly needed it that is; she said the cell phones help monsters get track of us that way. I ran towards the pavilion, not wanting to be late, I accidentally bumped into someone, it was Percy. I realized Annabeth was with him when she punches him on the arm, “Good going bumping on people, Seaweed Brain.” “I’m sorry Percy” I said, “Sorry Annabeth, am I late, already?” Annabeth studied and said, “The shirt looks good on you. I wonder…” she looked at Percy and whispered, “Does ''Zoe ''know about her?” I didn’t mean to hear, but I just strong ears, I can hear a whisper 5 miles away. “Who’s Zoe?” I asked abruptly. Annabeth looked hurt, and so did Percy, “A good friend, a very, very good friend.” He said before moving on, Annabeth behind him. I was about to apologize but Annabeth said, “Don’t worry, we’ll explain later.” I nodded and slowly followed them, I sat alone in table eight, Riana and Emily were with their siblings, and some of the rest of the Campers, Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades as I heard, Percy Jackson and me were the only demigods sitting alone in our tables. Though the first and second tables, Zeus’ and Hera’s tables were empty. I asked Annabeth about it, Hera’s Cabin and table were honorary, and so was Artemis’, but ever since I came around, that’s not it anymore. Zeus’ however, it was a long story, the Big Three of the Olympians: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, were given a vow not to sire another demigod because the demigod children of the Big Three were too powerful to handle, but the oath was broken, only Hades kept his promise, Nico was supposed to be about 70 years old by now, but he and his sister Bianca (who died and Annabeth didn’t want to talk about it) were trapped in a place where people stop aging and forget. Percy was a son of one of the Big Three, he was a son of Poseidon, there was another child of the Big Three as well, Thalia grace the daughter of Zeus, I knew her story, Annabeth told me about her, and she was the same Thalia my mother talked me about, the one who was coming here by sunset. I sighed, I didn’t know why this is, but I was getting pretty nervous, what would the Hunters think of me? They made an oath to Artemis to turn down the company of men, and here I was, a ''child ''of their mistress who was supposed to uphold that oath. Annabeth told me Artemis did keep her promise, she ''is ''a maiden … but still. I got out of my trance when I heard Chiron’s hooves hitting the floor, “As we heard last night” he looked at me then began to eye each camper, “The Hunters are visiting again, and like tradition, we shall be playing Capture the Flag against the Hunters.” He looked at Percy, “Percy?” Percy looked down and flushed, “Don’t worry Chiron, Thalia and I are cool.” I heard some whispers from the other campers thanks to my so sharp ears: ''Percy and Thalia got angry from being defeated last time that they fought each other… '' ''Thalia with the lightning and Percy with the seas … man it was terrible … '' ''I’m not quite looking forward to this … '' Was it that bad? I looked at Percy, he seemed a calm and good-hearted guy, but then again, I am new here. Never judge a book by its cover. Chiron nodded at Percy’s words, “So now. Some of the new Campers will be looking forward for this I hope. Now, let us eat!” I ate my breakfast slowly, we had vegetables and fruits salad with ambrosia and nectar, they were delicious but I was still getting new at all of this. Everybody started standing up again; Percy was the first to give some of his food to his father, then the Demeter Cabin, Ares, Athena, Apollo, and Artemis. I stood and gave almost all of my food if the smoke hadn’t made me stop moving, the scent was so nice that I lost my appetite and to stop moving even for a minute was an achievement for a kid with ADHD. I sat back on my chair and after a few minutes everybody was finishing up. After I got out of the pavilion, I can feel my heart racing inside my chest. I was getting nervous. Today was my first day at camp. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page